For many years there has been a developing interest in the recreational use of small sailboats (accommodating 1-4 passengers) and sailboards (usually accommodate 1-2 riders). Many of such sailboats (particularly those with shallow draft) and sailboards (with literally no draft) are stabilized in the water when under sail against sudden or radical side tipping by centerboards. Centerboards extend downwardly through a longitudinal slot in the hull or body of the boat or sailboard and, beacause such water crafts are most frequently portable (capable of being carried or are trailerable), they may be detachably or pivotally mounted within the hull slot.
In the field of recreational sailboats and sailboards it sometimes occurs that a sail or mast is lost or destroyed or there is a lack of wind power for propelling the boat or board. Under such circumstances it frequently becomes necessary for the sailor and/or a passenger (if any) to row the boat to shore by a pair of single-bladed oars pivoted to side oarlocks or to paddle the sailboard to shore by a double bladed paddle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water propulsion device for sailboats and sailboards which is mountable to the centerboard of such boats and boards.
It is another obJect of the invention to provide a water propulsion device mountable to the centerboard of a sailboat or sailboard for use in propelling such boat or sailboard during periods when wind propulsion is not available or when a sail or mast is damaged and wind power can not be utilized.
It is a still further obJect of the invention to provide an emergency water propulsion device for sailboats and sailboards which is readily mountable to the centerboard of such water crafts and which does not interfere with the functioning of the centerboard during normal wind sailing procedures.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention taken in conJunction with the accompanying drawing figures.